Футурология
Футурология (от — будущее и — учение) — наука прогнозирования будущего, в том числе путём экстраполяции существующих технологических, экономических или социальных тенденций или попытками предсказания будущих тенденций. Термин «футурология» предложил социолог Осип Флехтхайм (Ossip K. Flechtheim) в 1943 году, в письме к Олдосу Хаксли, который с энтузиазмом его принял и ввел в оборот. Прогнозировать будущее пытались все философы, пророки и религиозные мыслители с древних времён: Платон, Аристотель, библейские пророки, Исайя, Иоанн Богослов, Нострадамус и пр. Первые попытки научных прогнозов относятся к концу XIX века: «Германия в 2000 году» (1891) Георга Эрманна, «Будущая война и ее экономические последствия» (1897) Ивана Станиславовича Блиоха, «Набросок политической и экономической организации будущего общества» (1899) Гюстава де Молинари, «Предвосхищения» (1901) Герберта Уэллса. В 1920-30-е годы пользовалась влиянием книга Джона Холдейна «Дедал, или Наука и будущее» (1924). В СССР было принято разделять «буржуазную» футурологию и «научную» (марксистскую) прогностику.Например, в БСЭ. Экстраполяция — лишь один из многих методов и техник, используемых при изучении будущего (таких как сценарии, метод Дельфи, мозговой штурм, морфология и другие). Футурология также включает рассматривание таких вопросов как нормативные или желаемые варианты будущего, но её реальный вклад — это сочетание методов экстраполяции и нормативного исследования для изучения лучших стратегий. Футуролог использует вдохновение и исследование в различных пропорциях. Этот термин исключает тех, кто предсказывает будущее сверхъестественными способами, а также тех, кто предсказывает недалёкое будущее или легко предсказуемые варианты развития событий. (Например, экономисты, которые предсказывают изменения процентных ставок в течение следующего делового цикла, футурологами не являются, в отличие от тех, кто предсказывает относительное богатство наций через поколение.) Некоторые авторы были признаны футурологами. Они исследовали тенденции (особенно технологические) и писали книги о своих наблюдениях, заключениях и предсказаниях. Вначале они следовали следующему порядку: публиковали свои заключения, а затем принимались за исследования для новой книги. В последнее время они основали консультационные группы или стали зарабатывать публичными выступлениями. Элвин Тоффлер, Джон Нейсбитт и его бывшая супруга Патриция Эбурдин — три ярких примера этого класса. Многие гуру бизнеса также подают себя в качестве футурологов. Футурологи имеют ряд общих черт с авторами научной фантастики, а некоторые писатели воспринимаются как футурологи или даже выступают с футурологическими статьями (например, Артур Кларк, Станислав Лем). Другие писатели часто отвергают этот ярлык. Например, во вступлении к «Левой руке тьмы» Урсула Ле Гуин писала, что предсказание — это дело пророков, ясновидящих и футурологов, но не писателей: «дело писателя — лгать». Некоторые попытки были сделаны в области космологической футурологии относительно предсказания далёкого будущего всей вселенной, обычно предрекая её тепловую смерть или «большой коллапс». Футурология, хотя и основывается иногда на науке, не может следовать научному методу, так как не может быть верифицирована никакими методами, кроме как ожиданием будущего. Однако футурологи могут применять (и применяют) многие научные методы. Футурологи имеют очень неоднозначную репутацию и историю успехов. По очевидным причинам они часто экстраполируют современные технологические и общественные тенденции и полагают, что они будут развиваться теми же темпами в будущем, однако технический прогресс в реальности имеет свои собственные пути и темпы развития. Например, многие футурологи 1950-х верили, что в наши дни космический туризм будет повсеместно распространённым явлением, но проигнорировали возможности вездесущих дешёвых компьютеров. С другой стороны, многие прогнозы были точными. Прогнозируемые варианты будущего (по состоянию на 2003 год) включают как экологическую катастрофу, так и утопическое будущее, в котором беднейшие люди живут в условиях, которые сегодня можно считать богатыми и комфортными, так и трансформацию человечества в постчеловеческую форму жизни, а также уничтожение всей жизни на Земле в нанотехнологической катастрофе. Знаменитые футурологи * Белл, Даниел * Бестужев-Лада, Игорь Васильевич * Кан, Герман * Кларк, Артур * Лем, Станислав * Нейсбитт, Джон * Курцвейл Рэймонд * Серван-Шрейбер, Жан-Жак * Тоффлер, Элвин * Турен, Ален * Фёдоров, Николай Фёдорович * Эбурдин, Патриция * FM-2030 Примечания Футурологические проекты * Проект Венера * Дикое будущее * Футурологический прогноз будущего - А. Жаров \ Будущее. Эволюция продолжается * Футурологическое эссе - Вадим Мадгазин. Человечество 2.0 * Концепция "Иной Континент" * Список ресурсов по футурологии. См. также * Прогнозы развития техники и технологии * Future studies From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia * А. Турчин, М. Батин. Учебник по футурологии * Международная академия исследований будущего * Римский клуб * Российские футурологи - Интервью с А. Жаровым. \\Футурология\\ МОЛЧАНИЕ ЯГНЯТ * Футурология в будущем поможет избегать того, что сама же и предсказывает * Центурии(столетия) Мишеля Нострадамуса - содержат якобы зашифрованную летопись будущего. * Научный прогноз не предсказание, а сценарий возможного будущего * КОРОТАЕВ А.В. Сингулярность уже рядом? * Идеи из будущего * Futurolog * Forecasts for the Next 25 Years (The World Future Society and THE FUTURIST magazine) * Forbes: прогноз на ближайшие десять лет ---- The World Future Society: Here are the top ten forecasts from Outlook 2011: 1. Physicists could become the leading economic forecasters of tomorrow. Unlike mainstream economists, who rely on averages, econophysicists study complex systems, feedback loops, cascading effects, irrational decision making, and other destabilizing influences, which may help them to foresee economic upheavals. 2. Environmentalists may embrace genetically modified crops as a carbon-reduction technology. Like nuclear power, genetically modified crops have long been the bane of environmentalists, but Stewart Brand, author of Whole Earth Discipline, argues that there are myriad benefits to them as C02 sinks. 3. Search engines will soon include spoken results, not just text. Television broadcasts and other recordings could be compiled and converted using programs developed by the Fraunhofer Institute for Intelligent Analysis. 4. Will there be garbage wars in the future? '''Trash producers in the developed world will ship much more of their debris to repositories in developing countries. This will inspire protests in the receiving lands. Beyond 2025 or so, the developing countries will close their repositories to foreign waste, forcing producers to develop more waste-to-energy and recycling technologies. 5. '''The notion of class time as separate from non-class time will vanish. The Net generation uses technologies both for socializing and for working and learning, so their approach to tasks is less about competing and more about working as teams. In this way, social networking is already facilitating collaborative forms of learning outside of classrooms and beyond formal class schedules. 6. The future is crowded with PhDs. The number of doctorate degrees awarded in the United States has risen for six straight years, reaching record 48,802 in 2008, according to the National Science Foundation's Survey of Earned Doctorates. One-third of these degrees (33.1%) went to temporary visa holders, up from 23.3% in 1998. 7. Cities in developed countries could learn sustainability from so-called slums in the developing world. Dwellers of "slums," favelas, and ghettos have learned to use and reuse resources and commodities more efficiently than their wealthier counterparts. The neighborhoods are high-density and walkable, mixing commercial and residential areas rather than segregating these functions. In many of these informal cities, participants play a role in communal commercial endeavors such as growing food or raising livestock. 8. Cooperatively owned smart cars and roads will replace dumb, individual gas guzzlers. With 800 million cars on the planet to serve 7.8 billion people, personal transportation is a dominant force in our lives. But the emergence of car-sharing and bike-sharing schemes in urban areas in both the United States and Europe have established alternative models and markets for fractional or on-demand mobility, says MIT's Ryan C.C. Chin. He and his fellow engineers with the MIT Media Lab have designed a car system that could serve as a model for future cities. 9. Fighting the global threat of climate change could unite countries— or inflame rivalries. Nations with more sophisticated environmental monitoring systems could use data to their advantage, perhaps weakening an enemy by failing to warn it of an oncoming storm or other catastrophe. They could also fudge their own, or their rivals', carbon output numbers to manipulate International legislation says forecaster Roger Howard. 10. We may not be able to move mountains with our minds, but robots will await our mental commands. Brain-based control of conventional keyboards, allowing individuals to type without physically touching the keys, has been demonstrated at the universities of Wisconsin and Michigan. In the near future, brain e-mailing and tweeting will become far more common, say experts. A group of undergraduates at Northeastern University demonstrated in June that they could steer a robot via thought. *